Pequeña familia
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Percy había afrontado muchos retos, pero este sería el más difícil de su vida...ser padre. Fluff


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

Esta ligeramente relacionado con "Algún día" otro fic mío.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pequeña familia

Percy se sentía tan nervioso que sintió que vomitaría sus tripas en cualquier segundo.

También se sentía culpable, se supone que el debería estar allí adentro; y lo estaría de no ser porque se desmayó-en su defensa, su esposa apretó tan fuerte su mano que debió cortarle la circulación o algo-y los médicos decidieron que no lo transportarían de nuevo de la sala del quirófano a una camilla si volvía a desmayarse. Iba a protestar, pero sus amigos lo habían tomado de los brazos y alejado de allí antes de que decidiera usar la niebla-que aún no sabría usarla, pero bien podría convencer a Hazel para ello-y tratar de entrar otra vez.

Él aun no podía creerlo, iba a ser padre.

Hace unos cuatro años, Annabeth y él se habían casado; habían terminado sus estudios y decidido vivir en Nueva Roma, luego de unos 8 años de noviazgo el chico había decidido que quería pasar con ella el resto de su vida-aunque en realidad, la posibilidad la había pensado desde que era adolescente-y ahora con veintiocho años, su mujer hace meses le había dicho de su embarazo y hoy era el gran día.

Había hecho todo lo posible para ser el mejor padre que pudiera; nunca había tenido uno-o al menos no uno presente en su infancia-así que no tenía marco de referencia, pero quería serlo lo mejor posible. Estuvo con Annabeth en cada paso, leyó los libros de paternidad-aunque fueran un muermo-y se esforzó por ser su roca durante el parto, lo había hecho excelente hasta que se desmayó y Piper-que era la mejor amiga de la chica-fue a suplirle.

Estaba demasiado nervioso para pensar, entre todos los chicos-Frank, Leo, Nico, Jason y Grover-tuvieron que obligarlo a sentarse, porque había estado caminando de un lado a otro en el salón de espera y pensaron que terminaría haciendo un hueco-Percy aun pensaba que sus amigos eran un montón de exagerados-sostenía su cabeza con sus manos y miraba hacia abajo, la náusea parecía instalada permanentemente en su estómago.

Era como la vez que invoco una tormenta con ayuda de Jason y termino drenando sus fuerzas, solo que mil veces peor.

Tenía un montón de cosas nadándole en la cabeza; ¿y si era muy pronto? ¿Qué tal si él volvía a ponerse demasiado nervioso y terminaba haciendo algo que lastimara al bebé? ¿Qué tal si era un pésimo padre y le odiaba? Diablos; él había sido un niño difícil y su madre solo porque era increíble lo aguanto; si su hijo/a era igual de complicado no sabría si podría manejarlo, obviamente le querría igual, pero no quería que el pobre se sintiera mal por ser diferente y al final no pudiera saber cómo ayudarle.

— Eso no ayuda a nadie—sintió una mano en su hombro y cuando se volteó a ver, era Grover. El sátiro no solía frecuentar las ciudades-incluso Nueva Roma-pero cuando oyó que Annabeth estaría cerca de dar a luz, se encontró un lugar cerca de una de las colinas y vino cuando supo que rompió fuentes. A pesar de los años, el hombre G seguía siendo su mejor amigo.

— Pensé que habías eliminado el enlace empático—gruño; el sátiro no le prestó atención a esto y se sentó en el asiento que había al lado. Debido al estado histérico del chico, todos habían estado evitándolo; por lo visto aquel no recibió el memo.

— Percy, no necesito ningún enlace; envías tantas hondas nerviosas que bien podría desmayarme—el mencionado rió con eso. No era un buen chiste, tampoco estaba de humor, y la risa era nerviosa. Pero era una risa al fin y al cabo.

— Es que estoy nervioso, ¿Qué pasa si soy un mal padre? ¿Cómo sabré si lo hago bien? —No le importaba que los demás escuchaban-aunque en realidad, prefería mantener la plática solo entre su amigo y él-necesitaba compartir todas sus dudas, liberar un poco de tensión.

— Percy, eres mi mejor amigo, te conozco, sé que serás un buen padre—trato de darle ánimos el mitad cabra, pero realmente no funcionaba del todo.

— Fácil para ti decirlo, tú y Juniper aun no tienen niños—aunque se hablaran con tanta confianza y cuando se conocieron tenían edades similares, Grover seguía siendo un sátiro y envejecía más lentamente; él actualmente tenía veintiún años, y viviría muchísimos otros más al igual que su novia, probablemente no tenían ninguna prisa.

— Cierto, pero no eres el primer padre que conozco—con su barbilla apunto al frente y el hijo de Poseidón volteó. En el otro lado de la sala se encontraba Nico di Angelo, que arrullaba a un pequeño bulto que sostenía en sus brazos, su hija.

Vale, no era su hija biológica. Técnicamente eran hermanos; cuando era una recién nacida la madre la dejo en la entrada del campamento y nadie sabía quién era, y ya que en el campamento no podían encargarse de bebés alguien tenía que hacerlo; dado que era una hija de Hades y estaba libre, pusieron al chico-bueno, hombre-a cargo, lo que empezó como una tediosa labor termino siendo un gusto para él; y para cuando el encontraron unos padres adoptivos romanos la pequeña ya le había dicho "papá" a Nico, y habían decidido que la pequeña ya tenía una familia. La niña tenía dos años y Nico físicamente era menor que Percy, pero hacía su mejor esfuerzo y era un padrazo.

Percy se sentía mucho mejor luego de ver esa escena; no le había sido fácil sin embargo el rey de los fantasmas podía con ello; nada en el mundo le impedía al héroe del olimpo hacer un trabajo tan bueno como el menor.

Antes de que alguno de los dos amigos pudiera decir algo, un llanto-que sí, no provenía ni la pequeña Di Angelo-inundo la sala.

— ¡Es una niña! —Piper salió de la sala de parto, tenía el vestuario verde de médico y parecía que había tenido una ronda de fuerza con Chuck Norris; más mostraba una gran sonrisa. La pareja había decidido no saber el sexo del bebé para que fuera una sorpresa.

— Soy padre—susurro el hombre un momento, antes de levantarse y dar una sonrisa tan grande que parecía que su cara se rompería— ¡Soy padre! —exclamo de júbilo, la sala se llenó de risas y algunos fueron a felicitarle, más no pudieron acabar porque él recordó cómo mover sus pies y fue directo a la sala.

Annabeth se encontraba sola; estaba recostada en la cama-que estaba reclinada-sudada y despeinada, más se veía tan feliz como su esposo.

— ¿Dónde está? —pregunto el dueño de los ojos verdes algo impaciente.

— Si estoy muy bien—dijo la chica con algo de sorna y leve molestia; no le había hecho ninguna gracia que en medio del dolor su esposo se desmayara-no se enteró por estar inconsciente, pero la hija de Atenea demostró su instruido vocabulario en ese momento-más eso no logró acabar con la sonrisa, estaba demasiado contenta como para que su marido lo arruinara— y ella también está perfectamente, se la llevaron para lavarla.

Aunque se encontraba un poco decepcionado de no ver a su hija, el saber que todo había salido bien y estaba sana fue suficiente para reconfortarlo. Camino al lado de su mujer y puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, besando su frente.

— Lamento no haber estado allí—se disculpó. Era sincero, el nacimiento de su primera hija y él no había estado allí para verlo, sobretodo porque al ser parto natural ella sufrió un montón.

— Esta bien sesos de alga, pero para la próxima estarás conmigo—Percy rió flojito, nunca se había parado a pensar en un segundo hijo; aunque la idea no sonaba tan mal.

De repente en una pequeña cuna de cristal traída por Will Solace-como médico de cabecera de Annabeth y ya participe en otros partos, decidió estar presente en este-que apareció de un lado distinto de la habitación, fue a parar al lado de la pareja.

— Es preciosa—les felicito, para luego soltar la cuna—los dejare solos—y tan rápido como vino, el hijo del dios del sol se marchó.

Percy estaba congelado, había esperado hace tiempo ese momento más ahora que había llegado no sabía qué hacer. Annabeth por lo visto tenía una idea, porque aun adolorida, se levantó levemente de su asiento y agarro el pequeño bulto envuelto en una sábana rosa. Aparto un poco la manta, descubriendo la cabecita; donde había una pelusa de cabello negro.

"_Erre en el cabello_" pensó el griego, recordando como hace unos años había imaginado a su hija rubia; aunque ni por asomo le pareció algo malo. Como cualquier recién nacida, estaba arrugada y con la piel rojiza; Percy no recordaba haber visto algo más perfecto en su toda su vida.

— Es tan linda—un sollozo rompió en la garganta de la mujer, y su marido entendía porque. Estaba tan feliz como él, no sabía por cuanto tiempo ella pensó en la posibilidad de ser madre; aunque lo habían planeado sin duda había sido tan esperado y ansiado como para él, que pensó en la posibilidad desde adolescente— ¿Cómo le pondremos?

Era algo absurdo que una hija de Atenea-que planeaba todo-no hubiera pensando en el nombre para su bebé; pero ambos habían decidido que quisiera que fuera espontaneo y especial. Él lo pensó un segundo, y no tardó en tener la respuesta.

— Andrómeda—dijo, de repente—como una de las más preciosas mujeres en la historia—quizás no fuera la mejor idea, más en ese momento no pensó en nombre más idóneo para su pequeña.

— Andrómeda—repitió Annabeth—me gusta—decía, para luego acariciar con un dedo la mejilla de la niña—Bienvenida a la familia—se notaba la más pura alegría en su voz, y Percy la compartía.

Se acurruco más junto a su esposa, todo sin despegar la vista de la bebé. Quizás su vida cambiaría para siempre, que pudiera ser el reto más difícil y desafiante que tuviera que pasar, pero nada de eso le importaba; ahora tenía a su pequeña familia, y era lo más valioso que alguna vez llegaría a tener.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Awww; no se los demás pero yo lo ame.

Sé que otras personas han escrito sobre Percy siendo padre, pero me entusiasma tanto el tema que no me resistí. Ya había escrito otro fic del tema-se llama "Algún día"- y hace referencia a él en cuanto a imaginar a su hija rubia; es una manía mía el relacionar fics, perdón por ello.

Tampoco me resistí a incluir a Bianca María-la hija de Nico-en el fic, es un personaje que hace tiempo me había imaginado y que la idea me entusiasma demasiado, por lo cual no pude evitarlo.

Bue, debo ir a la cama, gracias por leer y ojala lo disfrutaran;

Lira.


End file.
